Misunderstanding
by kirikira
Summary: Very first fanfic! Hope it isn't all too bad. Please review if you can, it'll really make my day! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis, if I did, you would see a lot more love. :3 Summary: Kamio Akira loves Ibu Shinji, but does he love him back?


_Hello there everyone!! kirikira here! this is my very first fanfic, so plz excuse me if it is really really bad v.v  
there is extreme OOC-ness i think, its hard it write within a characters actual personality. .  
__thanks to my dear friends hatedmimic and juliachan for editing and reading my story before i published it, wonderful motivation there!_

___**Disclaimer: **i DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis, if i did there would be actual yaoi ^^_

___well, thanks for taking the time to read this! plz review!_

___enjoy! ^^_

* * *

Kamio had always loved Shinji. From the time that he transferred into Kamio's class, he had loved him. When Shinji had said that he wanted to play doubles, Kamio had eagerly jumped at the chance of being partners with Shinji, even if it was only for tennis. Overtime, the friendship between the red-haired speed demon and the blue-haired Fudomine prodigy blossomed. All of their classmates thought there was something more than friendship. Kamio really wished that was true, but he really didn't know Shinji's feelings toward him.

One day Kamio was jogging in the park, earphones in his ears, listening to music, getting into the rhythm, Then, he heard the familiar mumbling of his best friend. Shinji was sitting on a park bench, reading a book while mumbling to himself.

"Why did he do that...that was totally unnecessary...he should have just waited there...now there are much more problems... " Shinji mumbled.

"Um, Shinji? Hello? Earth to Shinji," said Kamio.

"Oh! Akira! I didn't see you there!What can I do for you?" Shinji asked.

"Well, since you're here, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house to hang out," asked Kamio sheepishly.

"Uh...sure..." said Shinji, eying Kamio's blushing face apprehensively, "are you sure you're okay? You look a bit red."

"Ahh! It's nothing! I mean, I've been running, so I'm obviously a bit hot, heh heh..." chuckled Kamio nervously, pulling at the collar of his t-shirt.

"Hmm..." thought Shinji, "something is most definitely wrong with Akira...he normally wouldn't start sweating just from a short jog in the park." He decided that he would get to the bottom of this mystery.

On the walk to his house, Kamio was feeling extremely nervous. It had been awhile since Shinji had come over. And all the other times someone had been home. Now what was he supposed to do with the guy he loved was alone in the house with him?

Shinji stared incredulously at Akira, who had a worried expression on his face. The reason was unknown to Shinji. How surprised would he be if he heard the reason behind Kamio's expression!

When they arrived at Kamio's house, they just hung out. Kamio and Shinji played on Kamio's X-Box and read some of Kamio's manga. When it was time for Shinji to leave, Kamio said he would walk him home.

Both of them walked in silence in the direction of Shinji's house. The evening air was chilly and Kamio shivered involuntarily. Shinji, seeing this, slipped off his jacket and placed it on Kamio's shoulders. Startled, Kamio looked up at Shinji, a look of surprise evident on his face.

"W-w-why?" said Akira. He never thought that Shinji would have done that for him.

"Well, you looked a bit cold...and I have another sweater on anyways. I wouldn't want my precious doubles partner to catch a cold now," said Shinji without pausing. Kamio's face fell a little, but lit up again when he realized Shinji had called him 'precious'. Gleefully, he skipped ahead of Shinji, causing the blue-haired boy to stare at him quizzically.

Finally, they arrived at Shinji's house, and Kamio saw him to the door. Then, Shinji spoke up.

"Akira, are you okay? You're acting strangely today. First, your face color is off and you look sick, then you look extremely worried and deep in thought, followed by a nervous expression, then worried again, and finally cheerful. I really don't get what's wrong with you. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Shinji. Kamio was surprised that Shinji had been able to read every emotion that had played on his face throughout the day.

"Um, well..." stuttered Kamio, "well...there's a person I like." As if that answered everything. Kamio decided that he could tell Shinji, as long as he didn't let it slip that it was he who he loved. He explained the problem that was plaguing him.

"So, let me get this straight," said Shinji for the fourth time, "there's a person that you like but you're afraid to confess to them, why?"

"Well, I think that this person would be disgusted if I confessed to them, so its better not to, at least that's what I think," Kamio said apologetically.

"I don't see what the big problem is, just confess to the person and get it over with! If you continue fretting it'll just mess up your tennis, which will eventually mess up mine!" stated Shinji.

Kamio blushed and said hotly, "It's not that easy to do Shinji! I'm not brave enough to do that, I don't see the point of confessing if afterwords the person will get awkward around me and won't talk to me anymore." This was Kamio's greatest fear. If Shinji stopped talking to him, he didn't know if he could continue to live.

"Akira, just confess, you don't know how it'll go. And if you do get rejected, then I'll be there to help you sort out the pieces. I'll always be your best friend," murmured Shinji. Akira was moved to hear that Shinji would comfort him, but would he still be friends with him if he confessed?

Suddenly, that grateful sensation was converted to boiling anger. Kamio was angry that Shinji just couldn't realize his feelings. Angrily, Kamio shoved Shinji against the front door, which hadn't been opened yet, tears springing from his eyes.

"I hate you," he wailed, "I hate you so much!" His lips then came forward, meeting an extremely shocked Shinji's and he gave him a sweet kiss, salty around the edge from his tears.

After Kamio broke the kiss, he looked in horror at Shinji's surprised face, let go of him and stuttered, "Sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." He backed away slowly, tears coming down his face even harder than before.

Just before he exited the from gate, he whispered, "I love you Shinji, I really do." With that, he spun around and ran back home, his rhythm horribly off.

Kamio stumbled up the stairs and staggered into his room, eyes frightened and cheeks flushed. He had kissed him. He, Kamio Akira, had kissed his secret love and best friend Ibu Shinji. And at the same time, he had ruined the bond between them. Shinji couldn't be his friend anymore. Kamio had crossed the line and there was no going back.

Heartbroken at the thought, Kamio curled up in his bed with his iPod, listening to the playlist he had made for Shinji, the playlist that Shinji would never hear. Kamio cried himself to sleep, earphones still in his ears, songs playing on an endless repeat.

The next day, Kamio did not go to school. No one knew where he was, but they all assumed he was sick. Kamio stayed out for the whole week. No one seemed to care all that much, thinking that Kamio just had a really bad cold. But Shinji was extremely worried.

"What could have happened to Akira?" he wondered to himself. After missing two weeks of school,

Shinji finally deducted that Kamio might possibly not be okay. And so he decided to pay Kamio a visit.

Shinji arrived at the Kamio residence for the first time in two weeks. When he finally made it up the long driveway to Kamio's house Shinji suddenly felt extremely self conscious. He remembered the night two weeks ago when Kamio had suddenly kissed him. Still blushing from the sudden memory, Shinji pressed the doorbell he had pressed many times before. The door was answered by an earphone wearing, perfectly healthy looking, rocking out Kamio, who, when seeing who it was at the door, promptly slammed the door shut after looking thoroughly surprised and shocked.

A few seconds later the door was opened again, this time by a very befuddled, bespectacled Kamio Azuka, older sister of Akira. She was quite pretty, looking like a slightly older, longer-haired version of her younger brother. Shinji felt that Akira was most definitely much prettier.

"I don't really know nor want to know what's going on with you two Ibu-kun. Usually Akira runs faster than the speed of light just so he can answer the door for you. Now, he's like a mouse scurrying back to its hole when it sees the cat," Azuka said, "come on in, and fix my brother. Only kami-sama knows how much I've suffered with him around here." Shinji gratefully stepped into the entrance, murmuring his thanks.

"He's probably locked himself in his room now. I'm sure you know where it is. If he doesn't open up, you have my permission to break down the door," directed Azuka.

Shinji nodded and climbed up the stairs slowly. He was feeling a bit miffed. Akira wasn't making his life any easier. After not coming to school and and ignoring him, Shinji was ready to drag Akira out of his room and boot him into next week. But the other part of his mind was slightly glad. Akira had said 'I love you'. Shinji had never thought that Akira would ever say that. Shinji loved Akira ever since the day he had transferred. When Akira was the only person who wanted to be friends with him. When Akira was the only one who talked to him. When Akira was the only one who sat with him at lunch. Akira was the one who introduced him to the tennis team after hearing that Shinji enjoyed tennis. Shinji never dreamed that the possibility that Akira loved him could ever be true. He had been heartbroken when Akira told him he had someone he liked. Deep inside his heart, he had wanted Akira's confession to fail, just so he would be able to comfort a rejected Akira.

Shinji finally reached Kamio's door at the end of the hall. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door.

"What?" answered a tired sounding Kamio.

"It's me," replied Shinji, "can you please let me in?"

"Shinji!?"questioned Kamio, surprised, "How did you get in!? Aiya, it was Azuka wasn't it? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to you, what else would I be doing? Playing poker?" responded an exasperated Shinji.

"Well...you probably hate me don't you Shinji. After I...kissed you and all that," Kamio replied woefully.

"Actually, I don't. In fact, I rather enjoyed it. No, I _really_ enjoyed it," Shinji bashfully answered.

"You did?" said Kamio hesitantly, "didn't you feel disgusted that another guy kissed you? And it was your best friend? Besides, aren't you straight?"

"Well, I don't know. I've never felt this way with any guy other than you. I...I...I really like you Akira, probably even love you. I don't want to lose you over a kiss that was mutually enjoyed," confessed Shinji.

There was a silence from the other side of the door. Then, the door creaked open, revealing a teary-eyed blushing Kamio.

"R-r-really?" stuttered Kamio, "Do you really mean what you say? Because I really love you Shinji. Like really really love you. I love you so much that it hurts." Shinji stood at the doorway, gaping like a fish. He knew that Akira loved him after Akira kissed him, but he was not expecting such a heartfelt confession for the prickly speed demon. Snapping out of it, Shinji stepped into Kamio's room, standing directly in front of him. He brought one of his hands to Akira's chin, tilting the shorter teen's chin up. Shinji promptly leaned forward a bit, his lips meeting Akira's. Both hands slid down Akira's body, wrapping themselves around Akira's waist, pulling the redhead closer to Shinji. Then he gently nibbled Akira's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Akira complied, parting his swollen lips to allow Shinji's tongue to enter the warm cavern. Akira's tongue hesitantly came forward to meet Shinji's. Both bit and sucked gently yet eagerly.

Finally their mouths detached themselves from one another, both of their faces flushed red from the lack of oxygen and embarrassment. Kamio broke the awkward silence first.

"Wow," he breathed, his face the same color as his hair, "that was, amazing." Shinji agreed, nodding, his fingers curiously prodding and feeling his swollen lips.

"Interesting," he mumbled, "they seem to have grown two times larger."

"Would you like to see if they can get any bigger?" asked Akira mischievously, rocking on the balls of his feet, a naughty flint in his eyes.

Catching his drift, Shinji smirked and answered, "Let's see then." he roughly pulled Akira closer to him and proceeded to heavily make out with him. Shinji started leading Akira to the bed while kissing him, kicking to door shut with his right foot.

Both collapsed onto Akira's bed, panting heavily, Akira snuggled up to Shinji's chest with Shinji's arms wrapped protectively around him. "I love you," Akira said smiling, wiggling himself deeper into Shinji's embrace.

Both boys fell asleep in that position, tangled together.

Kamio Azuka watched from the doorway happily. She had heard all that transpired from her room next door. Azuka had always known that both had feelings for one another and was happy that her dear little brother was in love now. Especially happy that he would be returning to school, no longer bothering her at home.

She closed the door and walked back to her room, a secretive smile on her face.

Fin.


End file.
